dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Zin (The Lost Book)
King Zin is a character and the antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book. He is seen in the Demon Saga and is one of the main antagonists of the saga. He is introduced in the chapter "King of Planet Zin." He is the father of Zin and is the King of Planet Zin.He met his end at the hands of Goku . Overview 'Appearance' King Zin s a demon-looking creature. He has sharp teeth and red skin. He has no hair and is a well-built man. He is about 7'7" and is very muscular. When he transforms into Demon Mode , horns grow out of his head. When he transforms into Ultimate Demon Mode, his horns become longer, his muscle mass increase, and large wings grow out of his back. He is highly based off of a demon. He wears a white, short-sleeved shirt. He has a large white cape that covers his neck and shoulders. He wears black pants and grey shoes that resemble Piccolo's shoes, but they are high-tops instead of low-tops. 'Personality' King Zin is just like his son: angry, evil, and cold-hearted. Most Zinians have those personalities. He really enjoys battles and being the ruler of planet Zin. He shows respect towards his enemies that are as strong or close to being as strong as him, as he shows towards Goku during their second battle. He loves beingby his son's side as they destroy planets and ruling over planet Zin. He may be a evil, ruthless character, but he has feelings towards Zin. When he lost him, it caused him to turn into an Ultimate Demon. 'Biography' Soon to be worked on! 'Techniques and special abilties' *Flight- The ability to fly using ki. *Ki Blast- The most basic form of an energy wave. *Super Red Blast- A one-handed red energy wave common to many Zinians. It's a technique that rivals with the Kamehameha. *Super Red Beam- A powerful beam that causes powerful damage and can be lethal. First used against Piccolo. *Super Red Ball- A giant red ball with dark electricity. Also common with most Zinians and is used to desstroy planets. 'Forms and transformations' Demon Mode This is a form unique only to Zinians. It is unknown how King Zin aquired this form, but it is likely that he unlocked it after intense training. When he transforms, large horns grow out of his head and he has a major power increase. The Zinian's aura goes from pink to red with pink electricity surrounding it. Ultimate Demon Mode There has been legends of this form, but was thought only to be false. King Zin is the first person seen to achieve this form. His horns get even longer and he gets muscular. But his huge muscles don't have a negative effect his speed, as his speed actually increases. Also, large wings grow out of his back. He can already fly, but this makes him a more graceful flyer and his wings can be used as defense and offense. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Lau the G Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book Category:Evil Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons